People commonly use electronic devices for communicating with others, consuming digital media content, executing applications, and performing numerous other functions. Examples of such electronic devices may include eBook reader devices, cellular telephones and smart phones, tablet computers, portable media players, laptop and netbook computers, personal digital assistants, and navigation devices, to name a few. These electronic devices typically have a display for displaying information, media content, user interfaces, and the like. Some of these electronic devices also include touch screen displays that enable a user to use one or more fingers to interact with images rendered on the display, such as for controlling functions of the electronic device. However, users continue to seek devices with additional display configurations and physical capabilities.